wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
High Priest Venoxis
This is the 5-man, level 85, heroic mode dungeon boss. See (original) for the old Zul'Gurub raid version. High Priest Venoxis was the High Priest of the Primal God Hethiss, the Snake. Abilities Strategy 'Phase 1: Humanoid' Venoxis will start at his altar, at the top of the stairs. A poison haze hovers over the stairs, so he needs to be pulled down to the floor and tanked there. As he's pulled, he will cast Venomous Effusion, which causes a poisonous maze to slowly form all over the floor. Ranged characters will need to make sure they don't stand in its path, as Effusion will kill party members in seconds. A safe place for the tank to stand is right in front of the haze on the stairs - there is a small space there where Effusion won't form. Effusion can sometimes be avoided by jumping over the maze, but not very reliably. Don't count on it. Venoxis will open almost immediately with Whispers of Hethiss, which needs to be interrupted. Unless the party has a shaman on Wind Shear duty, two party members will need to trade off interrupts. Venoxis should cast Whispers three times each humanoid phase. Shortly after Whispers, he will cast Toxic Link on two party members. Toxic Link has no duration, and must be broken by the affected party members running away from each other. When it does break, however, it will do ~40k damage to each of the linked players. It's very important to run around the maze instead of taking poison damage from running through it. Like Whispers, you should only see Link three times per humanoid phase. 'Phase 2: Snake' Venoxis does increased melee damage after casting Blessing of the Snake God, loses the ability to dodge and parry, and swaps all of his previous abilities for new ones. He will frequently cast Pool of Acrid Tears on random party members. The Pool is a puddle of green, poisonous slime on the ground that inflicts damage over time. Make sure you don't stand in it. Venoxis will also use Breath of Hethiss three times per Snake phase. It's a channeled, uninterruptable, frontal cone AoE with a short cast time before it starts. The tank will need to run behind Venoxis as soon as they see the cast begin. Ideally, the tank will have his back to the staircase, so that the Breath doesn't risk hitting any of the other players. Once Venoxis finishes casting Breath, the tank should get back in the same position he was in before. 'Phase 3: Bloodvenom' Venoxis will flee up to the top of his altar and begin channeling Bloodvenom. Three Bloodvenom Tendrils will spawn, each on top of a random party member, and will then begin to Pursue dance around the room. For a few seconds at a time, they'll pursue a single party member, and then abruptly change targets. Be very careful not to trap yourselves in the maze as you run from the Tendrils, and avoid running at other party members. The last thing you need is for a Tendril to chase you towards your healer... and then change targets to your healer. After Bloodvenom finishes, Venoxis will suffer from Venom Withdrawal. He'll run down to the foot of the stairs, and collapse for ten seconds, taking double damage and being rendered unable to fight back. This is a good time to pop Heroism or any alternatives. When Venom Withdrawal ends, Venoxis will begin again from Phase 1. Venoxis is not a simple tank and spank, but even a lightly geared group can down him if you recognize the mechanics. This fight is less about high DPS and more about survival. Quotes Aggro the boss: *You disssssturb the plans of Gurubashi, little one. It'sss too late for you. Too late for all of you! #hissing laughter# Venoxis kills a player: *Your sssacrifice pleases him. #hissing chuckle# *The mortal coil unwindsss... Casting Bloodvenom: *Yesss...ssssuccumb to the venom...!! Transformation into Snake God: *Let the coils of death unfurl! Word of Hethiss: *Hisss word, FILLS me, MY BLOOD IS VENOM, AND YOU WILL BATHE IN THE GLORY OF THE SNAKE GOD! Venoxis dies: *My death meansss...nothing... #hissing fading away...# Loot Patches and hotfixes External links ru:Верховный жрец Веноксис Category:Zul'Gurub mobs Category:Jungle trolls Category:Bosses